Through the dark mirror
by conSTELLAtion333
Summary: another test for twilight is given, she has to face the most fearful place and will she ever survive there? The dark mirror is something nopony knows about, and now she has a month to set everything right.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am working on another fanfic but that one is going a bit slow and I apologize for that. I finally got the laptop back and can finally write. this is a pony fanfiction and it has been in my mind for almost months. And one thing is that I am not American. I am an asian and might have some mistakes so please don't hesitate to correct my mistakes.**

**Chapter 1 Training Part 1**

Why is it so dark in here? I can't see anything. Spike? Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? Anyone there?... "strange…no answer" her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a mirror out of nowhere appeared. The weirdest thing about it was that Twilight could see the mirror in this pitch black place that didn't seem to end.

She walked slowly to get closer to the mirror, at that moment when she was walking she couldn't see her reflection through the mirror. Finally when she stood close enough to the mirror, a dark purple figure seemed to appear. It was blurry yet so focused at the same time. The figure seemed to become more and more focused every second she stared at it.

Her staring was stopped when she had woken up. "TWILIGHT!" she could hear her assistant screaming her name…of course she would. He was right NEXT to her after all.

"spike, stop. I'm awake now." Twilight said to him as calm as possible. Spike had a terrified look, and he seemed to be gritting his teeth and holding his tail in fear.

It took Twilight a moment for her to look at Spike and realize he was in great fear. "Are you okay, spike?" twilight, now with a worried expression asked him. Spike stared at twilight and took a few breaths to finally answer. "okay, fine I'll tell you what happened." He manned up to finally answer.

"Well you see, eh hehe… it's a funny story really. Princess Celestia woke me up at 6 am and told me to wake you up…but then I was going to tell you and all but umm well I slept." Spike said the first part rather quick for a baby dragon and went slowly through the last few parts of his 'Unfortunate story'.

Twilight who had been brushing her mane while listening to him suddenly froze in shock. "Spike." She said through her state of shock. Spike gulped and quickly not wanting to make her go mad. "yes?..."

Twilight tilted her head to look at spike to ask him a question that would make her really mad and scared at the same time depending on the answer. "what TIME is it?"

The now horrified spike answered with a shaking voice "eleven.." twilight had officially lost it. She screamed and ran out of her fancy canterlot room to go to the dining room in which she was sure the princess was there.

Her combed nice hair had already went up and her face was in absolute shock. She hit a few guards or more on her way and without even a 'sorry' she had made it to the dining room or hall as the guards and servants would say. "I MADE IT!" she shouted as she opened the door. She had not expected something like this to happen when thousands of eyes gazed upon her. Celestia had invited 'some' guests and all of them seemed to be high royal ponies. Even her brother and her sister Cadence had been there.

She let out a short awkward laugh and seemed like she was blushing harder and redder than a tomato. "ummm, hehe well this sure is a surprise"

The guests were indeed in a surprise. An old pony not too far from Celestia, stood up with a nice smile to greet twilight. "why, hello there. So glad you made it, dear." Her fur was light grey and her hair was also grey but it was a bit darker than her fur. Her eyes were a dull magenta.

It seemed she was the only one who actually didn't care about her sudden entrance. Everypony was quiet now, not a whisper nor a murmur was heard.

**After a few hours in Twilight's room.**

The baby dragon felt the same sad emotion as Twilight did. "Please, twilight…come out, it's not your fault. It was mine." Spike tried to reason with Twilight and get her out of her room. Spike laid his head down, sighed and went to Princess Celestia for a talk.

Shining armor and Cadence had also tried to get her out of her room too, but of course it was the same. She hadn't come out of her room for 3 days and finally it was only then that she come out when Princess Celestia came to her to talk.

"my most faithful student, I know you have been in a state of depression for three days, and only now I am talking to you. When I could've talked to you three days ago."

Celestia looked at twilight with a soft look and continued her speech "What happened that day wasn't so ashameful and you shouldn't have taken it so seriously."

Twilight now moved to look at her mentor and hugged her tightly with tears. "my dear student…you have overreacted to such a small thing." Celestia did in fact return the hug but she still talked to calm her down.

"this may not be a very good time but you have lost some time on giving the test." Celestia said as the hugging was finished. Twilight soon remembered, she came to canterlot to give a test and even had to leave her friends just for that. "how could I forget…." Twilight whispered.

"could you excuse me?" twilight quickly said and galloped out of her room. She went to the mailroom which had tons of mails for the princesses. She went to the section which was labeled 'Twilight' and opened it up to see the mails inside it. There were exactly twelve. She looked at the mails and 8 of it were from her friends. Of course pinkie had written 3 letters and the rest had written 1 each.

She felt ashamed for not getting the letters quickly and answering them. A few more of her tears fell down her cheeks, but her crying was interrupted as Luna came in.

"the training for your future test will start now" and with that she left.

**Well that's about it. The next part will probably come out this week if possible. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

**Training day number 1**

Twilight was afraid, what could this test be about? One thing was sure, it was a test every royal pony must take to prove their worth. Cadence had taken the test when she was the same age as I am now. Luna and celestia had took it when they were way younger as they were born an alicorn.

Prince Blueblood was a royal pony but had never taken the test as he did not of something to be titled of. Cadence for example had a test of love. She had to prove that she was worthy of her title. The princess of Love.

And now twilight had millions of thoughts roaming in her mind, if cadence had to take a test of love , twilight was certain that's he would be taken the test of friendship.

Whatever it will be she has to go outside to meet the princesses.

The first pony she saw right after getting out was cadence, standing right in front of a fountain. "Twilight! Come" it was the first words that escaped Cadence's mouth.

"this training will continue for three days. It won't take too long but we are sure you will learn all the things that are necessary." Cadence trotted to a bench near her and motioned Twilight to come sit with her.

"this training will basically teach you about how royal ponies became, well.. royal" cadence noticed how twilight was staying awfully quiet and looked at her to only catch her writing down every word she was saying.

Cadence used her magic to levitate the notebook and the quill to put it aside. "no need for that." Twilight just sighed and listened oh so carefully now.

"now I have a story to tell you." Cadence started.

"I once had taken that test too. I was sent to another dimension where there were no love, no caring…only hate was in the hair. My mission there was to make change all that so that it's filled with love, but I had to be very careful as playing with other dimensions is a very dangerous thing to do. I had to do it without letting that happen. Using magic was too risky and I had to avoid staying there too long or letting too many ponies to see me."

Twilight was in full attention and had already been interested to what might happen next. Cadence smiled and stood up "lets go and eat breakfast now, shall we?"

Twilight was hungry for both food and what cadence would do. She just nodded and followed Cadence to eat their breakfast

When eating their breakfast twilight couldn't stop thinking on how Cadence could have saved that place.

**I'm so sorry I had to finish this really short. I really need your thoughts and opinions for me to continue. How do you think Cadence saved that place?**


End file.
